1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved detachable bag-carrying hand-gripping device capable of carrying one or more bags by their handle portion.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various bag-carrying handle grips are known. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,546 which shows such a handgrip device formed or molded to have a straight or an arcuate configuration. As herein shown, the handgrip fits onto a string to support a bag or a package. It is also known to provide these handgrip devices for carrying plastic bags, such as shown in British Patent No. 2,147,200 and wherein the handgrip is fitted through the handle hole of the plastic bags. It is this latter type of handgrip that the present invention has improved upon.
A disadvantage of some of the handlegrips of the prior art is that these can be fitted to carry a single article or bag. Also, some of the handles are easily detached from the bag or the article when the article is not supported, that is to say, when there is no tension or load on the handgrip by the article or the bag. Still further, with prior art devices the strings or handgrip portions of the bags wear out the ends of the handgrip thus sharpening the end edge which in turn damages and often can sever the string or bag handle to cause it to detach and fall to the ground and damage some of the contents that may be contained therein.
Other known types of handgrip devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,775, are formed from rigid material and can only be fitted on specific shape handles, such as a curved bail of a bucket. A still further disadvantage is that some of these handgrip devices are easily detachable from the handgrip portion of bags, and can cause the bag to slip out again damaging its contents.